degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
J.J.
J.J. is Eli Goldsworthy's roommate at New York University. He is friends with Eli and Lenore Mantino. J.J. made his first appearance in the Degrassi Mini Eli: Dorm Life. Character History Degrassi Minis In "Meet the Roommate", Eli walks in on J.J. masturbating to porn, which startles J.J. and freaks out Eli. J.J. and Eli introduce themselves to one another, and Eli quickly leaves, as he is at a loss for words. After meeting Lenore, Eli walks back into the room, and this time, J.J. is fully naked. J.J. explains that he thinks he messed up the roommate situation, but Eli asks him to put on some pants and to just lock the door the next time. J.J. asks if he could masturbate while Eli is sleeping, but Eli rejects this idea. J.J. leaves the room, and supposedly switches rooms with Lenore, as she is now Eli's temporary roommate. In "J'adore Lenore", J.J. enters the room as Lenore leaves, and laughs, before commenting about the handcuffs to the Eli. He proceeds to get on top of Eli, and says he didn't peg Eli and Lenore as the kind of people to be into bondage. Eli reveals that they aren't having sex and asks J.J. to help him get out of there, causing J.J. to realize Eli was in a "hostage situation". J.J. comments that this could have been avoided, referring to when they were roommates, and says that Eli's karma is what caused the situation, while Eli comments that Lenore may just be psycho. The two discuss when they were roommates, and J.J. comments that Eli tied him up with his rules by telling him to wear pants. Eli apologizes for telling J.J. to wear pants, and realizes that he shouldn't have kissed Lenore, who unbeknownst to him was listening in the doorway. J.J. gets up, and Lenore unlocks Eli, saying she'd rather have him in her life as a friend than not at all. She promises to move out within a week, and J.J. would move back in. Lenore leaves again, and J.J. asks Eli if he is done with the handcuffs. In "Moving On", Eli is crying and listening to old voicemails from Clare after their break-up. J.J. tells Eli that he needs to move on, though Eli says that he doesn't know how, even if he wanted to. J.J. tells him to stop saying her name every 20 seconds, and decides to punch Eli every time he says her name, despite being a pacifist. J.J. says that he needs to start having fun and let loose, but Eli decides to call Clare again anyway. Lenore barges into the room while Eli is on the phone and hangs up for Eli, which Eli protests since he was talking to Clare. J.J. punches him in the arm for saying her name again, and Lenore decides that they will play the drinking game "Never Have I Ever". Before long, the three are drunk. Lenore takes a turn, saying she has never streaked through the school, and both Eli and J.J. take a shot. J.J. goes next, saying he has never kissed someone of the same gender, though he and Lenore both take a shot. J.J. reveals to the other two that he is bisexual. Eli takes his turn, saying he has never impregnated or been impregnated by someone. Lenore takes a shot, revealing that she has previously been pregnant in the past, and calls it a mistake and that she has moved on. Eli starts thinking about Clare again and calls her, confessing that never has he not been in love with her, though J.J. and Lenore try to stop him. After he hangs up, both J.J. and Lenore call him an idiot, to which Eli says, "I know." In "Rewrites", Eli and Lenore are trying to film a play, based on his and Clare's relationship, of Eli's for a project with J.J. and Kira. Kira, however, stops filming, not because of J.J., but because she doesn't understand her character. She thinks the ending is too perfect, and questions Eli if is re-writing his own life to have a perfecting endings, which upsets Lenore. She halts production, assuring Kira that she isn't fired, and tells the crew to give them 24 hours for a rewrite of the script. J.J. start blabbering, and Lenore pays him $20 to stop talking, which he does and walks off with Kira asking about her opinion on public nudity. Trivia *He and Lenore Mantino are the first characters to be introduced in a Degrassi Mini before appearing in the series. *J.J. is the only character in canon who overall only appears in minis. *He seemed to hold a grudge against Eli for telling him to wear pants when they first met. *J.J. is revealed to be bisexual in "Moving On". *He's also the first bisexual male character in Degrassi History, the second being Miles Hollingsworth III. Quotes *J.J.: "What if I did it while you were sleeping?" Eli: "No." J.J.: "What if I was really quiet?" Eli: "No." J.J.: "You wouldn't even know." Eli: "That's even worse!" (Meet the Roommate) *"Are you done with those handcuffs?" (J'adore Lenore) *J.J.: "I did not have you and Lenore pegged for this kind of stuff." Eli: "We are not having sex!" J.J.: "Why not? She's hot and she's rad." (J'adore Lenore) *"You think that Lenore is holding you hostage, but you know what really is your captor? Karma." (J'adore Lenore) *J.J.: "No, but you did tie me up with your rules." Eli: "I asked you to wear pants." J.J.: "No, you told me to wear pants." (J'adore Lenore) Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Season 13 Category:Minor Character Category:LGBT Category:Male Characters